Bonds of Broken Promises
by Ergelina
Summary: Uzumaki Tsubaki, the distant relative of Naruto, didn't believe in fates until she met her fated man. But not all stories have a happy ending...Tsubaki X Shikamaru


**THE BONDS OF BROKEN PROMISES**

_NARUTO SHIPPUDEN FF_

ONE-SHOT

**Description:**

Uzumaki Tsubaki, the distant relative of Naruto, didn't believe in fates until she met her fated man. But not all stories have a happy ending...Tsubaki X Shikamaru

**Chapter 1:**

Fates.

No matter how many times one says that ones life isn't controlled by the fate, it is.

It's been officially confirmed by me, Uzumaki Tsubaki.

It's something I never ever wanted to find out, because it hurts. I've heard and read stories about 'fates', destiny' and 'future'. I wanted to find something precious to me like so many heroines have. But I never wanted to be in such a situation, which is why I've allowed my distant cousin, Uzumaki Naruto, to chase all the possible boyfriends away, letting him to be the over-protective distant relative.

"Tsubaki."

I didn't react, instead I kept staring at the distance as I sat on top of Yondaime Hokage's facial monument. I could hear him to take in a deep breath, before letting it out. His Chakra feels nervous and uneasy, so unlikely of his usual one. Even so, I won't turn around - scared of what I would see, and of what I could do.

"...Can you...look at me?"

I stiffened, hands wrapping around knees, pulling them closer to my chest. The wind disheveled my red hair, its bangs getting onto my eyes.

"_Tsubaki,_" he pleaded, the sound of his voice made me to flinch with guilt.

But it wasn't me, who should feel guilty.

"I can't lose you-"

"You already have," I cut in, voice hoarse, having cried earlier. "From the moment your family decided that, you lost me as I lost you."

"I told them that I -"

"There's a certain mission Tsunade-sama needs someone to do," I started, mind repeating the words Godaime-sama had told me a few hours earlier. "I was offered to do it...and an hour ago, I accepted," with that I turned to look at him.

His eyes were wide, showing utmost disbelief, pain and pure love. There was no need for me to tell him what kind of mission it was - with his status, I'm more than sure that Tsunade-sama has told him.

The mission of a certain suicide, but still it was absolutely necessary for the village.

"I won't let you," he hissed through teeth, clenching his fists so hard that a trail of blood appeared on his knuckles. "No matter what my family says or Tsunade-sama - I won't!"

Slowly, I sat up (unable to avoid looking at him due his desperate voice) and walked over to him. My hand raised to his cheek, caressing it just as softly as it did only a day ago, when we were last together. Instantly, he pulled me to him, pressing his lips against mine urgently. No one would believe that the lazy genius could be so desperate about something, but I knew better. As we kissed, my hands moved to his neck, pulling him closer. Shikamaru's hands were around my waist, in a tight hold as if he never wanted to let go of me.

Somewhere along the kiss, I felt something cold falling down my cheeks - tears, I realized.

"I love you, Shikamaru," I whispered, after we pulled apart to breath, resting my forehead against his. "It's never going to change, no matter what happens."

At that moment, I wanted to do nothing more than to feel his warmth and passion, but I couldn't make myself to do it.

His hand caressed my face, panting kisses.

"I'll forever love you, _my_ _Tsubaki-chan._"

We stayed there until the sun set, showering us with its beautiful colors - not saying a word, only holding each other.

* * *

I walked through the smoke along with Asuma-sensei, taking in my surroundings - it was a war zone, that much I knew. Along with that I could recognize Shinobis from all villages, those from Konoha were staring at me in utter shock and disbelief, and I wasn't the only one to receive such a look - Asuma-sensei got ones as well.

Then, as we reached to the edge of the cliff.

Even though my body was controlled by someone (was it either by Akatsuki or Orochimaru, I didn't know), I still felt myself going stiff and fearful as I saw Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru staring up at us. All three of them wearing expressions of utter shock and pain, the last one in Shikamaru's case.

"Asuma-sensei!"

"Tsubaki!"

Ino and Chouji called out, voices betraying their emotions making me to wince a bit and sigh.

"Ino, Chouji," I spoke, calmer than I felt. "What did I tell you two about showing emotions during the battle?" I asked with a faked, and yet, nostalgic smile, even if my whole attention was on the man I loved.

And still do...

"But-!" Ino started to protest, but was stopped by Chouji who tilted his head to the stunned Shikamaru.

He was staring up at us - Asuma-sensei and me. For a moment I wondered one of us he's looking at the most, his former teacher or me, his former lover? Even more I wanted to find out what became of the arrangement between him and that girl his family made.

"Tsubaki," he finally spoke, not hiding the pain in his voice.

The pain of having to kill the one girl he loves in order to protect the world and peace. Something for which I died for.

* * *

At some point I was ripped from all of my emotions and consciousness, and was ordered to kill them - my one best-friend, a sister figure and the guy I loved with all of my heart. From the corner of my eyes, I saw that Asuma-sensei stood there, simply watching as he wasn't ordered to attack, yet. This damned manipulator was most likely waiting for a time to make Asuma-sensei to step in and assist me.

"Dodge!" Shikamaru shouted as I launched one of my signature attacks at them -

"Fire style: poison needles!"

"Poison?!" Ino called out, inwardly making me proud. "Shikamaru, Chouji! Hold your breaths!"

"It's useless, Ino," I heard myself saying in a cold voice I couldn't recognize as mine. "If you stay too much into the smoke area, you'll eventually be paralyzed."

Shikamaru smirked, once they managed to get out of the poisoned area. Some of the rocks had melted, showing the effect of my poison, all too well. Some of the Shinobi gasped, shuddering and seemingly thanking god that the rocks weren't them. I would've rolled my eyes had it been possible. Ino-Shika-Cho stood on the cliff, facing me directly.

"Come to think of it - I've never liked your fighting style, Tsubaki," Shikamaru said, glancing down at the water which was starting to show signs of pollution.

Yeah, my poison was a deadly one but it hadn't been enough to save me from my death. In fact, it holds risks as well, which is why I couldn't use it despite of my all nation-wide nickname - _The Poison Princess of Konoha, Tsubaki._

I tilted my head, feeling Kakuzu's and Asuma-sensei's eyes on me. "And should I care? It's how I fight, just like how you use your shadows."

"Shikamaru, how are we supposed to fight with Tsubaki-chan?" Ino pratially complained, not willing to fight with me. "She knows all about our abilities and we know about hers."

Chouji, who looked concerned and scared stated, "Yeah, you saw what her poison did to the rocks..."

Shikamaru didn't reply them immediately, instead he stared at me with mixed expressions. Had my emotions not been ripped from my, I would've probably run forward and kissed him right there and without care. My soul didn't want to hurt him, but my body had no control over what I did.

I was trapped.

Then -

He closed his eyes, most likely remembering something that someone had told him.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan."

I felt myself smiling, "I can't wait to see it working out."

* * *

I lay in Shikamaru's arms,glad that his plan had worked despite of me having been so cautious around them. It hadn't been in Shikamaru's plan for me to lay in his arms once more, the moment I fell into a fatal trap and was about to fall into the ground he had caught me. Despite of the protests and the sense of reality.

"Tsubaki," he whispered, pushing aside my red bangs.

Shikamaru's eyes showed everything he felt and wanted to tell me. Something which he knew. By his side stood Ino and Chouji, respectively. Both of them were desperate and pained, and were at tears. Chouji had shown some growth for which I was extremely proud of, as he had worried me the most. Even more than Ino did, but I had known that Ino was skilled, she only had to tone them.

"Seal me," I said, as my body started to melt away.

"No."

I gave him a look of disbelief. "You're a Shinobi aren't you? Then do what you must do."

Shikamaru closed his eyes, before he did something I never expected him to do it - he kissed me in front of everyone. It was great to feel his warmth on my lips for once more, even if it was for an extremely short kiss. I could feel the members of the Allied Shinobi Force staring at us in mixed emotions. I could hear Ino and Chouji letting out painful sobs, not wanting to lose me again. I also wanted to stay with my best-friends other than Naruto and Hinata.

"Shikamaru," I spoke as I felt that time was running out, knowing that my soul had found its peace. "Tell Naruto - _Arigato and sumimasen._"

"I will - TSUBAKI!" I looked at him. "I'll always love you, never forget that."

I smiled, as my face was the only body part left, "You're a sly one, Shikamaru, those were supposed to be my words."

With that Shikamaru, and everything else, disappeared from my sight. It was all dark again, but not all that lonely. The knowledge of Shikamaru still loving me had brought me a final peace.

_-FIN-_


End file.
